<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by namjoon_on_the_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796552">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_on_the_moon/pseuds/namjoon_on_the_moon'>namjoon_on_the_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I wrote this in 4 hours to avoid my problems, It's Okay by D.O. vibes, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read at all, Oblivious Yunho, San is a Romantic, San just wants to kiss Yunho and doesn't know how to tell him, Size Kink mention, Soft Choi San, and he's sensitive, but its okay because he's sweet, maybe light angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_on_the_moon/pseuds/namjoon_on_the_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain seemed so romantic to San who couldn't help but love everything about Yunho. Life and responsibility was getting in the way of his day dreams of kissing Yunho in the rain like some love interest in a romantic drama. His heart was just full of the things in the world that made him want to show his boyfriend he cared. </p><p>San is too self conscious to tell Yunho how much the rain makes him day dream about his lips and Yunho remedies the problem the best way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San was getting petulant. He had been waiting for days, and patience was not a word that was used to describe him very often. San’s personality was destined to be explosive from the moment he was born. He was a Cancer with blood type B. His world was rose tinted and harmonious, because there was no one who could outmatch San's optimism. He was allergic to holding grudges and was fueled by affection, but his mood could easily be tainted. He handed his heart to others without a second thought and he forgot that sometimes his members could be clumsy with it. Especially his big, stupid boyfriend. He didn’t mean those words, but Yunho had been making him feel sensitive and not in a sexy way.</p><p>	See, San was a romantic. A hopeless and helpless one and when he and Yunho had finally quit pretending that they weren’t in love with each other so much that it hurt, San couldn’t help but romanticize everything. He was in love with every part of Yunho and their relationship. He was in love with the way that Yunho sometimes got distracted by San’s dimples when he talked and pretended that he didn’t. He was in love with the way that Yunho stuffed extra snacks in San’s bag and filled San’s water bottle on busy days without making a fuss about it because Yunho showed his love in the small thoughtful things. San could lay awake all night and dream about fictional dates with Yunho. Like how cute a picnic would be. Yunho always glows in nature and talks with his mouthful and the combination would make San’s heart hurt with so much fondness. Or movie nights in a real theater. They could push up the arm rest between them and Yunho could splay his ridiculously big hands on San’s thighs while San fed him popcorn. The problem lied in the fact that as idols, they never had a free minute to themselves and if they managed to find one by accident it was spent napping and not outing themselves romantically to the public.</p><p>	Most of San and Yunho’s romantic nights had to be spent in their dorm room or their practice room, and San treasured those moments with everything he had. Late nights laughing while learning silly choreographies just to end up making out against the mirrors and lazy Sundays spent in their shared room doing nothing but dozing the day away in each other’s presence. San knew that he and Yunho did their best with what they had, but he had been watching way too much Netflix recently and Keira Knightley in Pride and Prejudice and IU in Hotel Del Luna had everything that he couldn’t. </p><p>	He had built this fantasy in his head, a recurring theme that his head cruelly dangled in front of his heart. </p><p>	The rain. </p><p>	Every time San cried his way through a romantic movie it was always the scenes in the rain that got him. The sprint through the storm when the protagonist realizes that the other is their soulmate and they aren’t ready to lose them. The romantic kiss in the rain with the wet clothes plastering the couple to each other. The joyous moment of realization. The love inspired dances under the droplets. It's what comes after that makes him truly a mess. The towel drying of the hair. The shared warm showers. The mugs of tea. The lit candles and newly socked feet being entangled. It made San melt on the inside. </p><p>	Yunho always seemed to be busy, though. Of course everyone was busy. They were preparing for a comeback, and their schedule was full of on and off camera responsibilities. They were idols with a job and they always made sure to put it first, because they were professionals. Every moment they seemed to have time to themselves though, San found himself alone. Yunho was always playing video games with Mingi or at the gym with Jongho.  </p><p>	Of course, he had never actually told his boyfriend that he often daydreamed of kissing him in the middle of a thunderstorm or taking a candle lit bath with him or cuddling in the dark listening to the rain together. He didn’t tell Yunho that he often felt cold and lonely and that he missed him even though they spent all day being within six feet of each other. San wasn’t that type of person. He didn’t want to monopolize Yunho’s time if he was having fun in his time off and he didn’t want to come off as clingy, so he went to sleep alone again listening to the sounds of fucking Battleground coming from the living room. </p><p>	When he woke up it was raining, and he felt so painfully romantic and simultaneously touch starved that he couldn’t help but cry in the shower that morning. It rained all day. It rained with a force that shook the dust from the ceiling of the practice room, but couldn’t shake San from his head. It was a rather lax day of practice and lessons, their staff not trying to over work them before a come back. It gave San plenty of time to throw his pity party. </p><p>	Seonghwa, being ever preceptive and slightly nosy, noticed and stuck to San’s side through their morning English lessons and their vocal warm ups, but it was obvious that it was not his shoulder that the other wanted to rest on, though San clung to it appreciatively. When they broke to get water everyone was hovering in the hallways and Seonghwa tried to be as discreet as possible as he backhanded Yunho over the head and pointed at his boyfriend who had pulled a chair up to the window and was curled up watching the rain despondently. </p><p>	Yunho’s heart heaved at the look on San’s face. He looked tired, like the rain was washing away something precious and San could do nothing about it. San usually loved the rain. He danced in it until his clothes stuck to him and he taunted illness. He embodies the chaos of thunder and the dangerous unattainable beauty of lighting. On stage it was the most obvious. San had this aura about him that could scream danger, but it was like dark magic the way San could draw you in. Loving San felt like waking up to early morning fog after a night of rain. He was charming and thoughtful. He was so emotionally honest and intelligent. So gentle with everyone, but himself. San now looked weighed down by something. Yunho rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and made his way over to San under Seonghwa’s watchful gaze. </p><p>	Yunho sat down next to him and it startled him from where he was watching the drops make their paths down the glass. Yunho watched as San managed a smile, a small one for San standards, but a smile nonetheless. He crowded his way into the chair that San had dragged in front of the window and threw an arm around San's broad shoulder's. The smile grew enough for Yunho to earn the appearance of dimples. Yunho then realized in a heartbreaking moment how long it had been since he had seen San’s face this close. How long it had been since they had been close enough for him to smell the bergamot and hemlock of San’s cologne and bury his nose in San’s newly bleached locks that were going to be dyed a color for their comeback any day now. The guilt sat heavy in his chest. </p><p>	“I’m sorry, Sannie.”</p><p>	“Hush, I’m listening to the rain.”</p><p>	Yunho was used to deciphering San’s emotions, and knew that his apology wasn't rejected, but it was San’s way of saying that he had nothing to apologize for. There was still an uncomfortable feeling in Yunho’s chest like he had done something wrong though, whether San was mad at him or not. Yunho was still upset with himself.</p><p>	So they were quiet. Yunho ran his fingers through San’s hair in the way he knew made him go boneless. Scraping his nails at the base of his skull and pulling the strands at the crown of his head lightly. He gripped the other’s waist just the way San liked. Splaying his hands wide over his hip bones and squeezing lightly, knowing how it made San feel small in the way he liked but never would admit to Yunho that he did. And they just listened. Yunho closed his eyes and let his face rest in San’s neck where his smell was strongest and his skin was the most sensitive. He let his lips trail the freckles there as they listened to the way that heaven pounded the earth. Yunho knew he had done something wrong when his body ached at having San in his arms like this, like he had been bleeding out all week and San was the band aid that was finally holding him together. When San pulled away and looked up at him with bleary eyes, Yunho couldn’t help but steal a kiss. </p><p>	“Wanna do this later? In my bed? We can light that candle you like and make some drinks and listen to the rain with my weighted blanket. We can invite Shiber too, if you want?” Yunho didn’t mean for it to sound insecure, but the sincerity was there. There was a horrible moment where San didn’t react and Yunho wondered if San really was mad at him, but that was quickly shut down. San grabbed his cheeks and straddled his lap, Yunho reacted purely on instinct when he gripped his waist and pulled him closer to his chest.</p><p>	“You’re so dumb and I hate you,” wasn’t the reply he expected from San. Before he had time to try and defend himself, San's lips were on his and his tongue was in his mouth, so Yunho decided to not take the words to heart. San kissed how he did everything else, passionately and to please. San was gentle, despite the strong entrance. Everything about San was so soft from his lips to his grip on Yunho's cheeks. Yunho could only sit with a lap full of the physical manifestation of his soul in hands and take the love that San gave him. When San pulled back, the crease in his brow was gone and his dimples made their debut. </p><p>	“I’m going to do that again, but in the rain. I’ve been thinking about it all week and now I’m not too embarrassed to tell you,” San whispered against the skin of Yunho’s cheeks which were probably flaming. San was an enigma. He wore every emotion so openly, but sometimes by the time Yunho figured out what he was feeling he had flipped completely. The tragic air that had clung to San all morning was gone, and so was the vixen who had claimed Yunho’s lap and his mouth. San was now not meeting his eyes as he confessed this to him like he actually was embarrassed to admit that he wanted to kiss his own boyfriend. It made Yunho want to coo at him, but he held back because San usually found it condescending. </p><p>	“San, I promise any scenario you have that involves kissing me is absolutely a great idea.” He gave him a peck on the mouth to prove it. “All week though, hm?” </p><p>	San slapped his chest indignity, before placing his hands back on Yunho’s cheeks where he had been pinching them absentmindedly. </p><p>	“Yes, all week. I’ve been sensitive and touch starved all week and I’ve missed you and I feel like I never see you and we can’t do anything about it.” The pout on San’s face was so severe that Yunho could not hold back from stroking San’s bottom lip reverently with his thumb, and the younger but the tip of it in retaliation. </p><p>	“You can tell me that stuff. Any and all of it. I will touch you whenever and however you want, you know that.” That statement made San pitch forward into Yunho’s chest and let out a bashful whine. He spoke his next words into the warm strong muscles of Yunho’s chest. </p><p>	“I know. It feels stupid now. Sometimes I just feel so selfish asking you to spend all your time with me. You have other friends and hobbies that don’t involve me,” San did his best to convey his insecurity, but it felt insignificant against the possessive grip Yunho had on his hips and the reassurance he had gotten so far. He felt slightly like a whiney child, all strewn across Yunho’s lap complaining. He just felt Yunho smile where his cheek was smushed against his hair. </p><p>	“I don’t love any of that as much as I love you though. I never want you to feel like you’re in second place to something. You and this band are the best thing that ever happened to me. If you want to kiss me please tell me. If you want to hang out with me please tell me. I promise I probably want the same thing too. I always want you around San. No matter what it is we are doing. I don't want you to feel lonely or hold something back on me.” </p><p>	There are certain moments that feel like the right ones. Moments that feel like life has culminated to be lived out in this moment. Spontaneous impulses that need to be acted upon and indescribable feelings that have to be released. Like if this had been one of the romance movies San had been crying through this week, this would be the scene where the music would build and you could tell something was about to happen. This was one of those moments. </p><p>	San grabbed Yunho’s hand and pulled him up. He yanked him down the hallway, past familiar evaluation rooms full of heartbreak and tears and practice rooms full of dedication and hard work. Past the vending machine where Yunho had first held San’s hand the first time as trainees and the down the stairwell where they frequently snuck away to make out during dance practices. He pulled him out the front door, past a puzzled Hongjoong and into the middle of the sidewalk outside the company building. Immediately Yunho’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead and San was already anticipating the little curls that it would dry into. Yunho was so devastatingly handsome standing there in the rain like charming main character in a romance novel.</p><p>	San finally let himself go and grabbed the front of Yunho’s hoodie and pulled him to a kiss. The rain made their mouth slick and the smiles that spread across their faces made continuing it difficult, but it was every bit as magical as San had hoped.</p><p>	Hongjoong watched them through the front doors and he could feel it when Seonghwa appeared at his elbow. </p><p>	“Is that what had San worked up all day?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>	“Don’t say it like that. I think it's romantic. At least someone in this group still believes in romance,” Seonghwa moped pointedly. Hongjoong rolled his eyes. </p><p>	“Would you like me to kiss you out there?” </p><p>	“Oh God no! Imagine how wet their socks are and they are gonna catch a cold.” Hongjoong just shook his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like 4 hours because I was avoiding my life responsibilities and also ignoring the other 47 unfinished Ateez fan fictions I have half written in my drafts. Please this was a purely selfish form of therapy because I also want to kiss Jeong Yunho in the rain like a maiden in a period drama. </p><p>Follow me on Twitter! - @monieonthemoon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>